


Happy Birthday, Tiriel!

by hildigard_brown



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildigard_brown/pseuds/hildigard_brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three manips I created to celebrate the birthday of my dear friend, Tiriel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Tiriel!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/gifts).




End file.
